Please please don't leave me
by Manilover
Summary: Una historia que puede contener mucho Occ y angst UsUk y JapónxAmérica muy implicito y leve casi como un pensamiento


Inglaterra puede ser tan cruel, tan sínico, tan frio…. Cuando su corazón está roto

Estaba el americano en la junta como siempre gritando y expresándose de manera no muy silenciosa, Japón como siempre estaba de acuerdo y cambiaba de idea con cada comentario, Italia… bueno, Italia no hacía nada, Inglaterra se oponía a todas las cosas que decía América, y discutían, llegó ese día Japón para calmarlos, el estadounidense le dijo al inglés "¡¿Porqué no puedes ser como Japón? ¡Eres inútil!" A el inglés le dolían esas palabras más que nada, pero seguía mostrando fuerza, apretando sus puños fuertemente "Me niego a seguir discutiendo con imbéciles como tú ... " Dijo para darse media vuelta, limpiarse el polvo imaginario e irse, como si hubiera ganado la guerra, con la frente en alto, encendió su auto y se dirigió a casa, saludó normalmente al vecino y se metió a su casa, dejo su maleta a un lado y se dirigió a su habitación, aunque las palabras de el americano le retumbaban, le afectaban más de lo que el otro pensaba, el inglés sostuvo sus oídos y tapándoselos repitió múltiples veces "Cállate cállate cállate cállate cállate" luego una imagen mental, de Japón y América en smoking en un altar de bodas apareció en su mente, era la gota que derramó el vaso para que se soltara a llorar, en silencio, no quería que nadie se enterara, Japón siempre fue paciente, buena persona, amable con América, todo lo contrario a lo que era Inglaterra, después de la independencia América odiaba a Inglaterra, seguía destrozado el otro, con los años se recuperó la herida, pero quedó una gran cicatriz, la manera más fácil de estar con el americano para el inglés era discutir, aunque fuera de la peor manera, podía volver a ver sus ojos azules de cerca, y con ello podía llevar una imagen a casa y solo soñarlo con una sonrisa para él, como en los viejos tiempos, una sonrisa inocente de niño con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo, secretamente era lo que más ansiaba, llegar al puerto y ver al mismo niño diciendo su nombre muchas veces, saltando de alegría, adoraba ver al niño así, llegar y abrazarlo, ese era el momento en el que convivía con él y se olvidaba de todos los problemas que tenía en Europa, hasta que con la promesa que dijo por el inglés, que sería fuerte …

Por esa promesa, la cumplió, a toda costa, pero la cumplió sin importarle nada

Inglaterra pensaba que jamás podría ser tan amable y tan amigo de América, menos sacarle una sonrisa sincera como él lo hace, eso era lo que más le dolía

Al día siguiente Japón obligó a América a ir a disculparse a casa de Inglaterra, y así fue, el americano tocó su puerta y el inglés le abrió

Con una cara de reproche el americano le pidió disculpas

Inglaterra le respondió "No quiero tus lastimas, quiero que sepas que nada de lo que me dijiste me afectó"

América lo miró raro y se burló "Yo no dije eso ¡Ha! ¿Si te dolió?"

Inglaterra se enojó más aún "¡No seas imbécil! Te estoy diciendo que no" estaba tan enojado que se atrevió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara e ir a su habitación de nuevo, a abrazar a su conejo, nadie sabía su nombre, y los que lo sabían era falso, su nombre era Alfred, justo como América

"T-Tu no te irás Alfred, ¿Cierto? N-No me vas a abandonar "Decía mirando al conejo color caramelo, y sonreía mientras las lagrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas y lo abrazaba más de cerca, pego su nariz con la de el conejo y el conejo lamió la nariz de el inglés, el inglés parpadeo y sonrió ampliamente, pero era una sonrisa nostálgica, llena de lagrimas, puso al conejo en el suelo y pudo dormir en paz

En la junta siguiente todo fue normal, solo que al llegar a casa Inglaterra se encontró algo que ese día no imaginaba, su conejo estaba parado en la entrada, sonrió un poco el inglés y dijo

"Alfred, ¿Qué haces ahí? Te dará frio, ahí está la corriente, vamos a tu cama, te daré galletas para conejo"

Se movió normalmente por que el conejo siempre lo seguía, el conejo siguió ahí, el inglés lo miró raramente y se acercó

"¿Alfred?... "

Cuando lo tocó no hizo movimiento alguno, el inglés entro en shock y vio que el conejo había muerto, sus pupilas se dilataron y rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas

"¡ALFRED! " Gritó sin ninguna importancia de que lo oyeran, abrazo el cadáver, sus ojos estaban desorbitados pero estaba tieso, el inglés sin soltarlo siguió llorando con fuerza

"¡ D-Dijiste que no me dejarías! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!"

Al parecer el conejo seguía muerto, y el traer de nuevo a alguien a la vida aunque fuera con magia era imposible, el inglés lloraba y no paraba de hacerlo

Desafortunadamente ese día le tocaba a América entregar los informes, solo le faltaba la casa de Inglaterra, al llegar la puerta estaba abierta, había alguien de rodillas en la entrada, claramente era Inglaterra, el americano no supo qué hacer el inglés decía su nombre repetidas veces sin importancia alguna, el americano se acercó y le tocó el hombro, el inglés con la cara llena de lagrimas miró al americano, abrazando el conejo que tenía, el inglés se levantó y aventó el cadáver a la cara de el americano, y gritó " IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME BLODDY SHIT!" roto el lagrimas cerró la puerta y se quedó recargado el ella llorando

El americano atónito y miró al conejo, su placa decía "Alfred" solo lo miró y escuchó los llantos de el inglés, no le gustaba verlo así, se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a dejar que llorara como en ese día, el día de independencia, lo molestaba por la misma razón que Inglaterra, le decía esas cosas porque le parecía adorable como se enojaba, América siempre se ha comportado como un niño pequeño, tocó la puerta de Inglaterra  
>"¡Ábreme!"<p>

Inglaterra con la voz cortada dijo que no

América insistió en entrar pero el inglés no lo dejaba, así se quedó, ya estaba dando la noche y no abría, no se quitaría de ahí al parecer, América se levantó, golpeó la puerta y se fue

Inglaterra se levantó y vio como se iba, aun tenía los ojos llorosos, se dio media vuelta y cuando iba caminando el americano rompió una ventana y entró

El inglés lo miró con odio de nuevo tratando de intimidarlo "¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil! "

El americano se le acercó bruscamente y le brindó un abrazo, uno de los que hace muchísimos años no había tenido, era cálido para esa época de invierno

El inglés se aflojó un poco y le devolvió el abrazo, posando su cara en el hombro del otro

"I a-always say hell i don't need you, b-but, p-please d-don't leave me"

Dijo el inglés abrazando al americano y llorando

El americano lo siguió abrazando

"Inglaterra, tu no te das cuenta, pero siempre estoy contigo, y jamás te dejaré "

El otro pareciera que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, adivinaron, estaba algo ebrio el inglés, que novedad

" P-Pero jamás seré tan amable como Japón, t-tu mismo lo dijiste "

El americano rió un poco por la inocencia de el otro en ese momento

"Jamás dije que quisiera más a Japón que a ti"

Le besó la frente al inglés y acarició su mejilla, lo dejó de abrazar y se marchó, dejando el informe en la mesa

El inglés se quedó ahí viendo la puerta aun con algunas lagrimas y sonrojado por el alcohol

" Pero …. m-me dijeron que nunca me dejarían …."


End file.
